


Deeper Than Surface Level

by sherlockpond



Series: Isolation Prompts [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: Prompt: J and I arguing over each other’s personality flaws during a rough round of sex.Something that I thought would turn into porn, but turned into two men being honest with each other.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Isolation Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Deeper Than Surface Level

**Author's Note:**

> This isolation stuff is great for bashing out short prompts.
> 
> Literal tonnes of spelling and grammar errors so please read at your own risk.
> 
> Enjoy!

They fall into Ianto’s bed, all hands and teeth. It’s been a shit day, Jack died twice and they’re both full of rage and angst, their shoes discarded at the door.

“You worry too much,” Jack says, fingers grasping at Ianto’s jacket.

“You talk too much,” Ianto growls, biting at Jack’s neck, hands clawing at his shirt, peeling it off his shoulders.

Jack lets his head fall back and he laughs darkly “You always distract me when I’m making important phone calls,”

Ianto tugs at Jack’s belt and pulls it through it’s loops in one deft movement “You blame me when something goes missing at work,”

“You don’t let me come down to the archives,” Jack adds, pulling on Ianto’s tie, the other man bares his teeth.

“You don’t know how to be subtle,” he rasps through grit teeth and he loses his waistcoat.

Jack tuts “You just don’t know how to have fun,” as he lets Ianto tug his undershirt over his head.

“You wear too many layers,” Ianto chastises, grazing his teeth on newly exposed skin.

“You hide yourself from everyone, but _not me_ ,”

Ianto squirms under Jack’s gaze “I feel exposed when I’m alone with you,”

“I hate that you won’t talk about your past,” Jack says, biting down on Ianto’s ear perhaps a little too hard.

Ianto holds his hips possessively, their bare chests pressed together “I hate how you talk about your exes,”

“You never want to stay over at the Hub,” Jack counters, pushing Ianto’s hands away.

“Your bed is too small,” Ianto parries, grabbing his hips even harder.

Jack raises his eyebrows, impressed, and snorts “ _You’re_ always busy cleaning,”

The other man lets out a frustrated sigh and “Because _you_ never do the bloody washing up,”

Jack’s eyes soften a little “You scare me when you go out on field duty,”

Ianto lets the grip on Jack’s hips weaken “You scare me when you leave Cardiff,”

“You know I’ll always come back,” Jack presses their lips together and nibbles at Ianto’s lip lightly.

Ianto breaks the kiss “I never know anything when it comes to you,” the younger man confesses, looking down at the floor.

Jack sighs “You know me better than anyone, and I hate it,”

Ianto looks back up at him “You know what to say to make me happy, but you don’t say it,”

“You mean everything to me, and you _know it_ ,” Jack takes Ianto’s chin in one hand and runs his thumb across his cheek.

“You let me fall in love with you despite everything,” Ianto says sadly.

“You’re going to die one day,” 

“And you’re not,” Ianto replies immediately “I hate you for that,”

“I know,”

They lapse into silence.

“You’re so selfish, but I’m so weak,” Ianto shakes his head.

“You’re too good for me,” Jack admits.

“You could have chosen anyone, or walked away, told me no,” 

Jack smiles but it’s sorrowful “You wouldn’t have let me,”

“You knew what this would do to me,” Ianto says despondently, but Jack presses their lips together and the younger man pushes all of his emotions into the kiss.

“You kiss me like I’m the only person in the world,” Jack whispers, holding their faces close.

“You love me like no one has before,” Ianto admits.

Jack presses a kiss to his forehead “You break my heart when I think of the future,”

“You smile at me and I forgive you. Every time,” Ianto breathes into his shoulder.

“You smile at me and I wish I could die,” Jack says like he’s in confession.

“I wish we could have forever together,” Ianto replies, holding Jack closer.

“I wish I could grow old and grey, and one day die with you beside me,” Jack professes.

“I wish I could tell you no,” Ianto says, like he’s praying to a deity.

  
_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Need someone to talk to?
> 
> Check me out!
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
